Pajęcza królowa
Pajęcza Królowa (ang. Spider Queen) to potwór naczelny występujący w grze. Może się pojawić z trzeciego poziomu kokonu pająków, kiedy gracz jest blisko; zniknie po 1-2 minutach zamieniając się w mały kokon pająków. Zabicie Pajęczej Królowej jest jedynym sposobem na zdobycie pajęczego kapelusza. Wendy mówi o niej:"She is regal in her horribleness." Ma ona ogromną ilość życia i zabija nas maksymalnie trzema ciosami bez zbroi. Będzie co pewien czas przywoływać pająki i ich wojownicze odmiany, które będą automatycznie agresywne do nas, chyba że mamy na sobie pajęczy kapelusz (wtedy zwrócą się przeciwko matce), ale jeśli nie zostaną przez nas zaatakowane to po 7 sekundach wrócą do matki. Królowa wychodząc z kokonu ma szanse postawić obok siebie kokon z którego wyjdzie kolejna królowa. Królowa może zasnąć w nocy. Strategie 1. Świnie - zwab Pajęczą Królową do pobliskiej Wioski Świń i poczekaj, aż zostanie zaatakowana. Jak długo towarzyszące królowej pająki pozostają w oddali, szanse na zabicie królowej będą większe. Jeżeli Królowa znajduje się daleko, należy nakarmić świnie mięsem i zaprowadzić je do niej. 2. Macki '''- alternatywnym rozwiązaniem w kwestii walki z tym przeciwnikiem, bez użycia dużej ilości wysoko regeneracyjnego jedzenia, jest użycie tej metody. Pająki zaczynają być agresywne wobec macki. Jeżeli w pobliżu znajduje się bagno, poprowadź na nie Królową. Macki zabiją również pająki przyprowadzone przez królową pająków. Do zabicia królowej potrzeba 3 do 5 macek. '''3. Bawoły - jeżeli możesz znaleźć stado bawołów w czasie sezonu godowego i przyprowadzić Królową, wystarczająco blisko, aby została zaatakowana chociaż przez jednego z nich, doprowadzisz do ataku całego stada na przeciwnika. Bawoły nie zjadają mięsa, dlatego metoda ta jest lepsza od metody ze świniami. Dodatkowo zabite bawoły zostawiają przydatne dla nas rzeczy oraz Mięso. 4. Drzewiec '''- Ta taktyka jest dosyć trudna, ponieważ wymaga sprowadzenia w jedno miejsce zarówno Pajęczej Królowej, oraz Drzewca . Czekamy, aż jedno z nich zginie, a następnie dobijamy bossa, który pozostał z o wiele niższym zdrowiem. '''5. Uderzaj i uciekaj - technika powolna, wymagająca bardzo dobrego ekwipunku oraz zapasu regenerującego jedzenia. Atakujemy królową, a następnie odskakujemy, zabijając pomniejsze pająki i regenerując zdrowie. Ponawiamy działania wielokrotnie. Można też wykorzystać sytuację, gdy królowa pająków wytwarza młode, aby zadać 3-4 ataki. 6. Szyszki - w momencie, kiedy zdrowie Pajęczej królowej jest niskie i zostaje pozostawiona w spokoju, zamienia się w małe gniazda pająków. Nie mając do dyspozycji świń, ani macek, możemy spróbować zasadzić niedaleko królowej drzewa, a następnie podpalić je. Przy odrobinie szczęścia królowa zajmie się ogniem i zostanie znacznie osłabiona. 7. Od tyłu - dobrym sposobem to pokonanie tego potwora jest zachodzenie go od tyłu, gdy jest zajęty innym wrogiem, ponieważ królowa nie posiada ataku obszarowego, tak jak w przypadku Jeleniocyklopa. 8. Abigail (Tylko dla Wendy) - Jeszcze przed pojawieniem się pajęczej królowej wyślij na gniazdo Abigail. Posyłaj ją tyle razy, póki go nie zniszczy. Ona nie sprowokuje do pojawienia się pajęczej królowej, a ty możesz się cieszyć ze zniszczonego gniazda. 9. Pułapka - możesz nasłać królową na zębowe pułapki, jedynym wymaganiem będzie wytworzenie sporej ilości zębowych pułapek by mieć gwarancję że zginie. 10. Psy - jeżeli atakują cię psy, możesz "zaprowadzić" je w pobliże królowej, biegaj wokoło niej dopóki psy nie zaczną się interesować nią zamiast tobą .Jest to jedna z lepszych metod, gdyż giną i psy , i pająki dając tobie większą ilość łupów. 11. Bunt - na królową można posłać pająki , lecz wymaga to wcześniejszego zabicia jednej, oraz sporego siedliska kokonów. Gdy wejdziemy na pajęczyne, zakładamy pajęczy kapelusz i przemieszczamy się do następnych pobliskich kokonów by mieć jak największą armię pająków. Posyłamy je na królową i gdy rozpocznie się walka zdejmujemy kapelusz, by nie zmarnować go za szybko. 12. Na Hardckora. Ubrać zbroję i włócznię i atakować tak długo ja zginie nie zważając na obrażenia. Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Agresywny